Fate, Fangs and Family
by flowerpower17
Summary: An ordinary day that changed the fate of the Cullens. The Cullens, a family with out a mother figure.. living as a coven. Soon to be joined by Esme.. a vampire with a human child Carlie. What will hapen to those fate full vampire.. and human too.
1. Fangs, Fur and Family

Another mundane day at the hospital Carlisle thought as he began sorting the already neatly arranged papers on his desk. It was just one of those times, he wished for the work to keep his over active mind occupied. Forks the most hazardous place on earth, he was sure for humans. Though luckily enough his family was not a normal one... yes not your garden-variety human... and certainly not the garden-variety vampire either. No true to form, Carlisle and his family of teenage daughters and sons had taken to the vegetarian diet.

Carlisle was extremely proud that his family was vegetarian. He began to ponder over his thoughts, when he heard a sudden commotion at the front desk. Better than nothing, he thought to himself, as he made his way from his office and towards the front of the hospital. It was there that a scent hit him. One of a vampire and it was of no comparison to any other, his first thought was cinnamon, but that was as close as he could put it into words.

His senses were temporarily overwhelmed, as he stood in the middle of a corridor as another nurse waved him forward. Her look was a little frantic, and her face almost as pale as his own. For a human that was never a good sign. Carlisle briskly walked around the corner as he followed the nurse dressed in blue scrubs. He noted small blotches of human blood on her, something not too out of place for a hospital he thought.

Rounding another corner, his eyes fell upon the sight of a young woman with caramel hair. She looked like a goddess compared to those who surrounded her. She looked similar to how he had pictured snow white to be when he had read the stories. The only thing wrong with the picture was a girl; leaning into her body, covered in what he could only say was blood, as the scent of copper and iron was filling the air around him. It caused his mouth to water a little, as he caught the young woman's gaze.

"Over here... I shall see this patient"

His voice warm and soft, as several nurses tried to usurer the woman to place the girl on the bed that another doctor brought. The woman reluctantly let go of the girl, as she still kept a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle absent minded, began to look over the girl as he heard a few whimpers and groans from her. Obviously, she was in a lot of pain. The nurse took a gentle grasp of the woman's arm, as it seemed to scare her half to death.

"I have to stay with her... I am not leaving her."

Her strong tone surprised Carlisle as he stole another glance at the caramel haired woman. "Get her to a theatre... I shall scrub up and follow in a moment." Carlisle told a few others around him, as he watched the girl, wheeled away as he turned to the other woman.

"Ma'am... we are only asking that you stay here. It is not something you need to see, or anywhere you need to be at the moment." He said softly as he took her blood-covered hand. It was as soft and smooth as marble... just as cold as well. There was no doubting his previous assumption now. Carlisle looked towards another orderly, a stocky fifty plus woman with freckles, and short brown hair. "Francis... can you see that...?" Carlisle realized that he did not know the woman's name, as he peered at her.

"Miss Platt. Esme Platt" Her voice sang out, as Carlisle smiled again and nodded. Esme's stare followed the path of the trolley.

"Can you see that Miss Platt gets some clean clothes, and take her to my office." He turned back to Esme, as he smiled once again at her beautiful features. "I shall call on you once we know what we are dealing with." He said softly, as he turned gracefully and walked to get prepared to treat the girl.

Carrying her bleeding child in her arms, Esme was not only fighting the urge to feed, but to save her. Only twenty-eight herself, her daughter near seventeen was a bundle to carry. Of course, her strength equalled that of no other but carrying a near fully-grown girl was no easy task. Running and darting trees, making sure not to harm her child in the process, Esme could hardly breathe the air around her.

She did not think she had a choice to call for help as she walked though the shiny glass doors of Forks hospital. Her daughter was loosing blood in her arms, and there was no way she was about to act human to watch her die. The hospital was not so bad, as the burning in her throat stayed the same. Her only concern the well-being of the girl who lay strewn across her arms.

She heard several gasps of horror, as one nurse called for a Dr Cullen to be found immediately. Two men came towards Esme, as she held her daughter protectively in her arms. Several stern words passed between them, as she refused to let go. It was then her eyes set up someone... a man who looked like he could be an angel. She stared at him, as she placed her daughter on the bed. Vampire, she could smell it as her mind raced with sudden protective instincts for her daughter. When he spoke, his tone was soft and warm.

Everything seemed to fly past her, as she watched Carlie wheeled away. Esme could barely keep a hold of what the humans around her were saying, as the doctor spoke again. She nodded curtly to him, as she was shown the way to his office. There the nurse brought Esme some scrubs as she left her alone. Esme quickly changed from the blood soaked garments that had once been pristine. She placed them in a plastic bag outside the door, as the nurse nodded swiftly disappearing leaving Esme, to the gloom of the office she was in.

Her mind filled with the images of the office she was currently in. Everything was perfect; she could not see one thing out of place, as she trailed her fingers along a bookcase that covered the space to the right of the door. Doctor for Dummies, Poisons 101, Human body, she read as her eyes cast her gaze to the desk. Several photo frames caught her attention as she peered at the faces. The doctor and five teenage children.

All vampires she thought, they had to be. "Extremely beautiful", she remarked as she saw how happy they looked together. One of the photos she looked towards they were all wearing baseball uniforms. Another they appeared to be on a family outing, rock climbing or something similar. Small thought mused around her head, as she heard a soft knock at the door. Esme walked around from the desk cursing herself that she had even wondered so far as to look at personal photographs. She took a seat as fast as possible in front of the desk as she stared at the carpeted floor.

Not a moment later, the door swung open as a young teenage boy strode in. His features were similar to those of the boy in the picture. Upon a second look, it was the boy in the picture. Esme audibly gasped, as the young boy smiled towards her.

"Sorry to intrude Ma'am... i was wondering if my father was in"

The same tone and dialect she thought, as her mind wondered to the doctor. She did not even know his name, as she shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid not... he is treating my daughter. I was told to wait here... I am not intruding am I...? I should leave"

Esme said hurriedly as she walked towards the door. Again, that unmistakable smell of vampire hit her as the young boy stood in front of her. She should not have been looking around, she thought... what a fool she mused as her mind flitted from her daughter, to the doctor to the young boy.

"Oh ok then I shall wait." Edward smiled at the woman, vampire he said to himself as he shook his head and stood in the woman's way. "If you were told to wait here, then I think you had better wait here. You are not intruding, there is no one here apart from you... and me now but no please, my father would not want you to leave."

Edward was guessing the last part, though he could hear his father's thoughts in his mind. Though mainly they her thoughts focused on the girl, Carlisle was stealing a few seconds for Esme. Although things were still a jumble, Edward would have to concentrate more than he was comfortable with to hear the rest.

Esme backed away from the door slightly, as she did not like the penned feeling. She moved towards a seat in the corner as she sat down and waited.

"Thank you... Erm... sorry I did not catch your name."

She said as she smiled weakly at the boy. Edward quickly hearing her distress moved from the door, as he shut it. He took up another seat across from the woman, as a floppy lopsided grin appeared similar to the one she had seen in the pictures.

"I did not give it... but I'm Edward... Edward Cullen. Carlisle is my... adopted father... though my family and I all call him dad or father. Ease of blending"

Edward explained he felt oddly at ease with the woman. Almost as if Jasper was, doing his manipulating again, something for which he very much hated him. When ever a fight was about to break out, they would all feel incredibly calm and relaxed, walking away and coming back hours later with no reason to fight again.

"Pleasure Edward, I'm Esme Platt. Yes, it is easier to blend in that way. I can see you have a rather large family. Not something, I have seen before... not that I see many of our kind. I try to stay away as much as possible, and be around humans."

Esme said rambling slightly. Damn it woman, she thought, you just told him that you virtually saw the pictures. Now he thinks you are snooping... Esme sighed, as she glanced towards the door. Her daughter was human, and she was hurt there was only one think that occupied most of her headspace, and that was the sight of her, broken and in pain.

"I'm sure she will be ok..."

The boy said as Esme jumped a little. I had not said anything... odd. She passed it quickly off as a friendly gesture, as she again smiled at him.

"Thank you for your concern Edward. I do hope so."

Esme could not live with her daughter. Carlie was the one reason why she had run, why unfortunately, she had run to the wrong place, and in those moments, someone bit her. Luckily, Carlie lay unharmed, though Esme had to force herself not to kill her when she was a baby. Her need and love for family, gave her the strength to over come any desire she had to hurt her child, or another human. And for nearly seventeen years she live in harmony with her daughter. Raising her as best she could although today she severely doubted her mothering skills.

She had not seen the car that side slammed them off the road. Even her heightened senses did not see the danger of one drunken human, driving what appeared to her to be a battle class armoured truck. Maybe that was a slight white lie, a hummer to be exact but none the less; it had taken her four-door ford from the road and down a steep embankment. To Esme it was just a bumpy ride. To her daughter it became a dance with death.

Edward could not relax with the fact he felt so at ease around Esme. She was like a walking talking chill pill. He had never felt like that around anyone, not even Carlisle. Something about her seemed to make him open up. Want to talk more than he should or was necessary. Strangely odd he thought as he tried to tune into her frequency. It did not take Edward long to sift though the hundreds of voices in his head to find Esme's.

It was easier than normal to tune in to her, thoughts of her daughter flashed across his mind. Her body seemed to take an unnaturally contorted shape in Esme's arms. The sights of the accident, it made him want to go and rip the driver's throat out. Such thoughts never did him well.

"They will be doing all they can for Carlie... she is in good hands here."

Edward said, not thinking about what he said. Edward suddenly looked away from the woman as he amused himself with a slight chip of wood in his father's desk. Picking at it effortlessly, he smoothed it as best he could. Edward could feel Esme's piercing gaze on him, as he looked up at her catching her look, as he smiled hoping to brush it off.

How could he know her name, she thought her eyes trained upon the boy like a hawk as her attention was suddenly divided. A voice, in fact several voices rang in her ears. Ones that were new, one those were all too clear to her as she sprang to her feet. A low growl escaped from her mouth, as she looked frantically towards Edward.

"A crash victim, barely a scratch" One voice said... "Other car totalled blood in the passenger seat... too much in my opinion." Said another as a laugh broke the voices.

"He isn't harmed... nothing... he could have killed my daughter and he is laughing!"

Esme's voice pierced Edwards mind, he threw himself towards her, as she clattered to the ground. Her felt her clawing beneath him, to get out of the door. Edward tried to restrain her as his hold on her failed. Edward fell backwards as Esme flew to the door.

Fortunately, it swung open before she could get to it. Edward sighed as Carlisle managed to catch Esme as turn her inside as he shut his door. Not that it would do much against a vampire, but he could but hope. Edward began to pull against her, as between them they managed to get Esme to sit down. Edward watched as her whole body shook wracked with sobs, and his mind suddenly filled with thoughts of regret, shame, and carelessness.

"Miss Platt... Esme..."

Carlisle voice again back to its kind and warm tone it had been earlier. It never ceased to amaze him how his father could speak to others. Edward had a much more forceful and up-front approach. Often the cause of friction in their family, but Carlisle seemed to put Esme at ease a little.

"Your daughter... she will be fine. I would like to keep her here for a few days, just for observation as she lost a lot of blood. She had a broken leg, and fractured ribs."

Carlisle began to explain as Edward sat beside Esme putting an arm around her shoulders. Comforting her as Carlisle knelt down. He looked into her eyes, as they were nearly at eye level before speaking again.

"A rib punctured her spleen, the cause of her blood loss, along with a small cut in an artery. She has a few cuts and bruises but nothing that will not heal with time. Your daughter Esme... she is a fighter, and she will be fine."

Esme tried to muffle her sobs as she listened to the doctor. Nodding where appropriate she leaned closer to Edward. She had virtually just tried to attack them, for no other reason than to kill the man who had caused this all. Strangers she was willing to hurt, the truth scared her as she glanced between both men.

"S...ssorry. I did not mean to hurt you... either of you... That... that monster is not hurt... he nearly killed... he could have killed Carlie."

She sobbed as Edward hushed her and Carlisle took her hand.

"Do not worry... you did not hurt either of us... we are not that breakable."

Came Edwards reply as it brought a hint of a smile to Esme's face. She could feel the doctor's hand on hers as it made it feel warm. Like a small fire had touched her skin. Nothing too hurt her, just a warm sensation.

"This is my father... Carlisle Cullen. Is Carlie allowed visitors dad?"

Edward asked seeing that his father was a little more than out of it as the pair locked their eyes. Carlisle nodded and smiled, clearing his throat as he stood up. Busted Edward thought as the same lopsided grin came to curl the edge of his lips.

"Esme, if you would follow me please... Carlie needs her rest, and she is sedated now. She shall be coming around in a few hours, so is there anything you need... in the way of dinner?"

Carlisle asked rather presumptuously. The last thing he wanted was a massacre at the hospital. He had seen Esme covered in blood and to any vampire that would be enough to start frenzy.

"Of course Carlisle" She liked the way his name just rolled from her mouth she thought as she managed another smile. "No... No, I fed before... before the accident. I had just collected Carlie from our previous residence... and we were moving to Forks when..."

Esme cut herself short as Carlisle nodded and walked from his office. Edward kept his hold on Esme light but comforting, as they walked down several halls together.


	2. Waiting Game

Edward kept his firm grip around Esme's shoulders as Carlisle opened a door to a small room. Edward felt Esme tense under him, as both hands flew to her face. Carlie was lying surrounded by a few machines, tubes running out of her mouth, and arm. Her reddish purple face covered in tiny cuts and bruises as she stepped in. Edward found himself walking with Esme, as Carlisle smiled and nodded to him.

"Esme, it looks a lot worse than it is... I promise you she will be ok."

Carlisle told her firmly, as he looked down at the girl. Her face was pale due to blood loss he thought as her chocolate coloured curls splayed across the white pillow. She had electric blue eyes with a beautiful face. If she did not bleed, Carlisle would have considered her a vampire. She looked a lot like Esme, her face, her curled hair; they looked similar in almost every way.

He watched closely as Esme walked towards her daughter. Her finger out stretched, she moves some of Carlie's hair from her face as she took her hand. Edward stole a glance towards Carlisle as both of them left Esme alone with her daughter. Esme sank down on the bed as she began talking to Carlie. For a long while both Carlisle and Edward listened to her, it was mostly sorrys and get well soon. However, as soon as Esme began to speak of their personal past, both Carlisle and Edward returned to his office giving them some space.

Once inside and the door closed, Edward chuckled as Carlisle glared. Edward scanned though some thoughts Carlisle had, while it only seemed to add to Edward amusement. He shook his head as he tutted looking towards Carlisle.

"Doctor Patient Carlisle... tut tut... how can you have such thoughts?"

Edward asked doing his best adult voice he could have.

"Edward Anthony Cullen... keep out of my head or else!"

A slight hint of a warning Edward thought as he shrugged. There was no way he could keep out, not when they all invaded his headspace. Not once did anyone keep his or her thoughts to himself or herself for him. No and when their private lives were all in Edwards head 24/7 what could he do? Only listen.

"Stop invading my head then Carlisle. Oh, by the way... it is too late... I know you like her... she likes you too... a bit of extra information for you there. Esme... she is easy to be around... to talk to."

Edward said smugly. As he watched, his fathers face light up, and then turn back to an impassive look. One that Edward knew all too well. The only time Carlisle used that was when he was hiding something though Edward had heard all, so it was too late. However, the look still amused him.

"Edward, her daughter is lying injured. Do you really think that it's appropriate... no so if you would keep your opinions to yourself."

Carlisle curt tone made Edward huff a little. As he turned to head out of the door.

"Well I am going back... I really think Esme would like company. At least one of us should comfort her."

He replied as another grin appeared.

"I need to work... I shall check back in a while... try not to get yourself in any mischief"

Carlisle suggested as Edward nodded. Edward made the short walk back to the small room, as he knocked and entered. He saw Esme sitting in the same place as she had previously been. Her hand still clutching her daughters. He smiled politely as he took a seat.

"I hope you do not mind my being here. My father thought you could use the company... and I have no where else better to be."

Edward hoped that Esme did not mind as again he invaded her privacy. Esme's thoughts mainly centred on her daughter, though on several occasions Edward caught thoughts of Carlisle. He grinned a little at Esme, as she seemed to be a little more at peace with things.

"Thank you Edward. I do not mind you being here, I am glad for your company. Though feel no need to stay if you have somewhere else to be."

Esme found Edward an extremely polite boy, someone who seemed to care just like his father. People that she did not meet too often. At least the last lot of vampires she had met were less than happy with her daughter, as she was food that was off limits.

"No, no... Carlisle will be stopping by soon though." Edward said, as he looked at one of the monitors. The number was dropping faster and faster as Edward stood up.

"Esme, you may want to let her hand go... her temperature is dropping quickly."

Esme jumped from her, as she realised Carlie's hand. Edward smiled apologetically, as Esme sat down in a chair next to where Edward sat. She watched the boy, move her daughters hand under the sheets that covered most of her body. He placed another blanket over her, as Esme sighed.

"Thank you for telling me... I forget sometimes."

Esme admitted. For so long she had wanted to hold Carlie close to her, and for a mere moment that was fine. However, any longer, Esme would bundle her in a blanket. The thought in Esme's head made Edward smile as he looked at the girl. She was extremely pretty, or at least he thought so. Even under the bruising, and cuts. Edward could see the resemblance between Esme and her daughter.

"It is easy to forget. Living as long as we have... human contact had been limited. In addition, we do not socialise at parties too well. I think it is the fact that when we are asked to dance... we give our respective partners hypothermia."

Edward joked as he saw it put a smile on Esme's face. For some reason Edward liked seeing her smile, it seemed to suit her when she was happy he thought.

"So Esme... how long have you been one of us... and how did you..."

Edward stopped feeling he had overstepped as Esme smiled at him. She turned to face him, as he saw her take periodic glances to Carlie.

"About seventeen years in a month. Story of my life..."

She said, guessing it was what Edward was getting at. Something of which she had no cause to tell anyone before. Nevertheless, she did not think Edward would mind, and it gave her a topic of conversation.

"My fiancé... was... he was abusive. So when I had the chance to run... I did." Esme said saddened still by that fact. "Little did I know that I was going to have Carlie here." She said gesturing happily towards the bed.

"After Carlie arrived, I took a short cut though a small park while I was out. I remember the pain, and then nothing. Anyway... I woke up to find Carlie next to me... in no good shape. It took me a while to gain control of my... impulses, though after a year or so I was about as normal as I could be. I tried to get back into human life, so I could raise Carlie, and so far... things have been good"

Edward listened to Esme; he felt a tinge of sorrow for her having to go though her change alone. Carlisle had been there for everyone of the family, apart from Alice and Jasper. Carlisle had stayed by their sides, and done everything possible for them. Esme was a walking hero he thought as he smiled.

"So tell me about your family?"

She asked, as Edward laughed lightly. His family... now there was a topic that could last you all of a centaury. He looked towards Esme's honest face as he could tell she was interested in their family. Edward had his own ideas about Carlisle and Esme, or the soon to be in his personal opinion and so he had no purpose not to share.

"Well my family... there are five of us kids so to speak. I, Alice and Rosalie are my adopted sisters. They are both... married to Jasper and Emmett, my brothers."

He said simply as he began to stare at Carlie.

"Carlisle comes from England, and is responsible for changing Emmett, Rose and myself. He never bites the living... just the dying. I have been with Carlisle for almost one hundred and fifty years. Rose and Emmett about eighty. Alice and Jasper have been around for the same amount of time as me, though they are the new additions to our family."

Edward said, as he grinned. Their family was highly dysfunctional and one of the best in the world he thought as he looked back to Esme. He saw he had captured her interest as he noted it had taken her mind from worrying about Carlie. Although her thoughts still divided, he could hear that she was more at ease with the whole situation.

"I have never heard of a family such as yours... so may I ask why you have not found a partner yet. I dare say your father would have someone for him"

Edward noted Esme's questioning tone about Carlisle as he smiled trying not to laugh and fetch Carlisle there and then. He shrugged before answering her question.

"I simple have not found anyone who i am attracted to yet. As for dad... Carlisle is well how do you say... he is free now. He never married, though I do think he likes someone... something about his demeanour today has changed... I do believe he likes someone here today."

Edward hinted not subtle but then was Edward ever subtle... answer was no. He founds Esme's thoughts racing as he chuckled to himself. Well that seemed to do the trick he thought, wondering when his father would appear. Edward carried on the conversation about his family, as Esme explained more and more about Carlie and herself.

Edward began to tell Esme things that Carlisle had never heard him say. With every passing minute, he felt strangely attached to Esme, also a little protective of her and Carlie hearing of their world and past. A few hours passed with chat about family, and past times. He found out a lot, as did Esme. The information sharing only stopped when there was an audible groan for her bed.

Esme jumped to her feet as Edward called Carlisle to come to the room. He watched as Carlie began to twist, as the air forced into her stopped. She was breathing on her own; Edward knew that though he resisted the urge to take the tube out himself as Carlisle glided gracefully into her room.

Edward pulled Esme back a little, as they, both watched Carlisle work. He checked tubes and the IV before he carefully pulled her breathing tube out. The girl took in several gasps of air as her face became terrified. She seemed to be scared as she looked directly at Carlisle, who shone a torch in her eyes.

"I... I'm dead."

She gasped as Edward saw Carlisle smile and shake his head.

"Oh god I'm dead... finished... kaput..."

She flinched as Esme squeaked a little. This did not seem to bother Carlie as she was convinced she was dead. Edward found it slight amusing as to how the human mind worked, though he knew better than to tease her.

"No Carlie you are not dead. You are in hospital Forks hospital to be exact. I am Dr Cullen. And you have been in an accident."

That was all it took, as Edward watched tears stream down the face of the girl. The sudden urge to take the girl in his arms washed over him, as he shuddered a little. He could see Esme wanted to do the same, as she clung to Edward.

"My mum... Esme... mum is she ok? Please tell me she is ok..."

Her small voice sounded though the tears, as Edwards brow furrowed. He looked towards Carlisle who pointed to Esme, as the girl smiled. Relived no doubt he though. It was only seconds before she fell back to sleep as Carlisle increased her morphine. Esme again walked over to her daughter as she kissed her forehead and sat back down looking at Carlisle.

"She is fine... just emotional and the pain as well. I increased her morphine, which will make her groggy. She will be in and out of consciousness for a while."

Carlisle said, as he smiled moving towards Esme. Edward stood out of the way, as he sat at Esme's feet.

"Esme why did she ask if you're ok? She knows that you are virtually indestructible right?"

Edward found it hard to understand Carlie. Vampires were not breakable, hurt by a simple crash as she was. No, they were made steel like. Not easy things to break.

"She knows... though she is very aware of others. She always thinks of others"

Edward had his answer, she was selfless a good thing in some ways and in others not such a good thing. Edward looked over to Carlisle, as he saw his hands wound around Esme's. The pair again muttering quietly to each other, as they gazed at each other. Edward was beginning to feel nauseous, as he not only had to listen to what they said, but what they thought too.

Carlie woke again, as Esme spoke to her for a brief moment. Edward sat and watched, as he spent a few days at the hospital. As time passed, Carlisle would end his shift and go straight to Esme, where Edward had usually stayed at her side in Carlie's room. The three got to know each other, as Edward would go home for a few hours, and give the family the update. Of course Alice knew all before Edward even got home, and the four were always talking about it as he arrived.

The trend continued for five days before Carlie was well enough to be moved. Edward would sit and speak to her for hours at a time, before she would either doze off, or Esme would arrive and Edward would go to Carlisle's office.


	3. Talk the Talk

The fifth day and Carlie could go home. Edward mood was sober as he trudged towards his father's office. The fact that Carlie could leave meant that both she and Esme would be getting back to their lives. Separate to that of the Cullen's. The hospital just did not have the same appeal for Edward today he thought as he flashed a smile as the receptionist. She never failed to disappoint with her own blush and smile back at him.

Taking only a minute to reach his fathers office Edward knocked lightly before he walked in sensing no other patient there. He saw his father sitting behind his desk as he looked up to Edward. His happy face seemed to astonish Edward. Today was nothing to be happy about, he thought as he eyed Carlisle suspiciously.

"Talk dad... what have you done?"

The one thing with living with people for nearly twenty-four hours a day was you knew then all too well. That meant their quirks and habits. Therefore, Carlisle was readable, and his happy face meant that he had either done something highly amusing... chances of that were slim. Alternatively, he knew something Edward did not, and that was more to the point of where Edwards mind was.

"Dear Edward... can I not smile on a day like today? I have done nothing parse."

Came the quick reply, which only lead to a bigger smile on his fathers face. Edward found himself torn between being scared and sending Carlisle to a vampire funny farm. Either would be fine he thought at that moment. Sure, over the past few days Carlisle had been happier, not as if the family had seen him before. However, this... this was different.

"Parse... dad tell me what you have done before I find out myself, or ask Alice! Either way... I am here so talk!"

Edward told Carlisle as he heard a laugh. It was not funny he though as he decidedly placed his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot.

"Fine, fine son. Listen Esme and Carlie have yet to have their home finished. Esme designed the place, and work has not been finished. It's the small place on the outside of town... we went to look at it a few times remember?"

Edwards mind flickered towards the small cottage. Very in keeping with the surrounding area, he had thought when they had first gone to the place. Under the cover of darkness if he remembered rightly. Nodding Edward waited for Carlisle to continue.

"Yes well, I offered them a place in our home until they can get their own place sorted. I have already checked with the others, and the family are going hunting... in fact, they should already have gone. It was the least I could do for them really."

Carlisle said a little sheepishly. Edwards's whole mood seemed lifted by his fathers offer to Esme and Carlie. He resisted an urge to hug his father, though that lasted a good one second. Edward sprang towards Carlisle as he nearly crushed him into the far wall. Edward let go as he jumped a little. Carlisle became more taken aback as he looked slightly bewildered at Edward.

"And that was for?"

He asked as he raised a brow. Edward was feeling a little embarrassed as he cleared his throat and walked towards the door.

"Nothing much really... bet Esme doesn't mind staying with you!"

Edward retorted cheekily as suddenly a volume of practical cures hit him square in the chest. It only winded him, as he chuckled.

"That may be... but what about Carlie Edward... from your conversations... I would say you were taken by her. Though I would not want to pry in you private life."

Edward noticed the hint of sarcasm as he shrugged. True Edward did like Carlie, she was someone who seemed to understand him a lot better than anyone else, but Edward did not see any further than that. However, Alice had shared with the family... well everyone accepts Carlisle that he and Esme would soon be together. The thought of his father being happy made Edward happy.

"Well then I shall go and see them both... are you coming Carlisle? I did not that in an hour you have taken the rest of the day... and tomorrow"

Edward watched his father move nervously as he grinned and headed out of the office. They made their way down the halls, towards the room where Carlie was. Edward noticed Carlisle sniffing the air a little, as Edward could smell Esme's scent and that of her daughter already.

"Love sick puppy"

Edward muttered, as his fathers hand came up behind his head with a small tap... almost like a feather. Edward knew that if there were no humans around Carlisle would have put more force into it, though he knew to leave well enough alone.

He watched as Carlisle made his swift entrance to the room, followed by Edward. Esme sat with a small bag in her hands, no doubt filled with clothes for her and Carlie. Edward nodded a morning to Esme as her face lit up upon seeing Carlisle, as Edward walked over to Carlie's side. He heard her heart speed up by a few beats as he smiled at her.

"Morning"

She said in her usual sweet tone that Edward had become accustomed to. Her face had less bruising, as she now looked a little yellow. The cuts he could see were healing though he knew her ribs were still causing her pain despite what she told Carlisle and Esme. Her leg however was still in pot, something that Edward knew she hated but again she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Morning... you seen awfully happy today."

Edward remarked, as her smile seemed to go from ear to ear. Cute he thought as he noticed that Esme and Carlisle had left.

"Happy... no... More nervous really. Then who wouldn't be. You know your father has asked mum and me to stay with you and your family?"

She asked, as Edward nodded. Of course, he knew that had she forgotten already he wondered. They had spent a whole three hours talking about the gifts of vampires, her understanding of vampires was limited to Esme, and well although she had all the main characteristics... there was so much more.

"Yes i know... and we are all happy for you to be there. Do not be nervous, we won't hurt you... my sisters and brothers are hunting today, just a precaution"

He saw her face show sadness as Edward could not understand it. Humans, so very unpredictable at times, and so very confusing. Something for him that was as plain as day, could have a human puzzling for hours.

"Why are you sad? Have I offended you?"

He asked cautiously. Carlie shook her head, as she smiled again. She hated that they were going out of their way... just because she was a stupid human. They were hunting because she was going to make their throats burn. That she could not stand. To put so many others though it.

"No not offended... it's just... well I am causing a problem. I am human... you will all have burning throats... sorry I can go somewhere else if you like... there's a motel in town it looks good too."

She said as if she had just found a solution. Edward had expected fear... a good dose of fear and worry that they would kill her. No, she was trying to appease them, make the killers feel at ease. This caused Edward to laugh as he hooked a finger under her chin.

"Carlie... we can all handle it. Hunting today lets us know if you are more... desirable to one of us. Jasper has a tough time with humans, so it is safer for you that is all. You do not need to go somewhere else. Just stay close to me ok?"

Edward had his own reasons for her staying close. He felt extremely protective of her, like Esme but more so. Edward flashed another smile for her as he took his hand from her face feeling her shiver. Urgh he thought, again he was an ice cube and she was like a furnace in comparison.

"Well I still don't like it. It is bad enough my mum... you would think she has never seen a man before. In addition, fine I shall stay close... but do not think I need a bodyguard. I can look after my self fine thank you"

Came her sturdy reply. Edward chuckled at her comment about Esme; they were very much together he thought. It made him happy to know that they were becoming closer with every day, though he did wonder about how long he could stand the mushy mushy of it all. Hearing Carlie's thoughts, he knew she was not too pleased with it either.

"I would have it no other way... and yes I do believe you can look after yourself."

Edward said as he again laughed seeing Carlie turn a deep shade of pink. She seemed to suit her blush he thought as he watched her pick at the blanket she was sitting on.

"Good... well I'm going to be the best house guest in the world. Silent for most of the night and at school in the day. Probably won't even notice I'm there."

She said as she giggled, Edward grinned as he had forgotten that she would sleep for most of the night. Though school was easy, enough as they would most likely, all be together there as well.

"I'm afraid its too late for me not to notice but yes you sleep. Though school should be interesting... we go to Forks high. Therefore, you will be the talk of the schoolyard on Monday. Though at least you have the weekend to get ready."

He said as he smiled. His words seemed to turn Carlie a deeper shade of pink to almost red. He could almost feel the blood racing under her skin as tried to stand up. Edward left her be a for a moment as she yelped in pain. As fast as he could, Edward stood her on one leg supporting her feather lightweight as he saw a small tear fall from her blue eyes.

"Carlie... just hold on ok. I have you so don't worry."

Edward said as he brought a hand up to her face gently brushing away her tears away. He felt Carlie tighten her hold on him as she swayed. She gingerly placed her broken leg on the floor, as she placed some weight on it. Edward held her carefully, as she began to walk towards the door.

"Sorry... I hate not doing anything. Anyway... I think I had better go and rescue mum before they turn to stone."

She joked as Edward grinned. She was really something else he thought as he steadied her as she walked. It only took her a few more minutes before she found her new stride. Edward found her speeding up a little as she walked more and more steadily. Edward barely had to keep her up right, though he did not take his arm from her shoulders as they walked.


	4. A New Home

Esme, he thought as he walked into the room. Carlisle gave a swift nod to Carlie, he watched Edward for a moment before turning his attentions towards the goddess that stood before him. Esme Platt, he loved the way her name sounded to him, as for a long moment they did not pass comment. They just gazed towards each other. A small unnerving fact maybe but one their neither minded.

"Maybe we should leave them be."

Esme suggested as she looked towards her daughter. Carlisle smiled as they left; he knew Edward however much he denied it, found himself attached though in what way he did not know yet. With his brief visits home, greeted with only laughing and cheers from the family. It was getting a little tedious to say the least but he liked Esme... more than liked her.

She was truly amazing, and having spoken to her for the last few days. He could not get over just how wonderful she really was. He walked her taking her arm towards his office. Much to the dismay of half the female nursing staff who seemed to glare and curse as they walked past.

Esme had noticed the looks they were getting; she just chose to ignore them. After all, she was not interested in their thoughts, just what Carlisle's were. Esme held onto to his arm tightly, turning into his office. She smiled at Carlisle thankful for all he had done for her daughter, and well everything else. She found herself attached to the man. Whenever he touched her skin it was as if a small jolt ran though her.

"Thank you Carlisle... I cannot say how grateful we are for you hospitality. You need not do this for us, if it causes any problems. I would not want to impose on you at all"

Esme said honestly as Carlisle simply smiled back at her. For Carlisle, it was no trouble, and he knew Edward did not mind it at all. Esme was the most easygoing person he knew. There was no effort in talking to her, no strained conversations just talking. The imposition was nothing, as having a human around might just test them, though Carlisle would make sure that the family did not harm Carlie.

"There is no need to thank me. Moreover, there are no problems either. The house we stay in has two empty rooms anyway. They may as well be used so please feel free to use what you like there."

Carlisle said happily, as he watched Esme sit down.

"As for Carlie. We have a fully stocked kitchen most of the time; however, I have never had cause to cook, so I can learn that I think, as she will need to eat. Does Carlie have any dietary needs, or allergies?"

Carlisle needed to be sure, of what she could eat and drink. There was no used in her not wanting the food, or not being able to eat it. Esme could not believe it. Was she hearing his words correctly she wondered, did he truly care that much to ask about her daughter. Esme was not used to such a caring and considerate person.

Her life beforehand had been one of hurt and pain. To see someone care so much about two people that they hardly knew. It was a welcome change. Esme thought about Carlisle question as she could not think of anything.

"No she is a pretty straight eater. Though Carlisle, I can pay for our keep, do not trouble yourself with things. You have already done more than we deserve. I only wish I could repay you in some way"

Carlisle chuckled as he shook his head; Esme deserved far more than she had that was the first thing he knew. In addition, to actually cook and for someone to eat it, well it would be a welcome change.

"Good good, it is settled then. In addition, no you do not pay for your keep. It is our pleasure to have you at our home, and no repayment is necessary. It is nice to meet someone as good as you, especially one of our kind. Edward has taken a liking to you."

Carlisle was happy to have Esme and Carlie over at their house. It saved him from making up excuses to see them more often. Esme smiled again at hearing that Edward liked her. Esme too liked Edward; he seemed to be a very well mannered young man. Maybe not so young but his face he was still a young boy. Esme watched Carlisle come closer to her as she smiled again.

"Carlisle you are flattering me... you are the one who I should be thanking for all you have done. I am no better than the next person here. It's nice to meet a man as caring as you are."

Esme felt Carlisle take her hand, his almost silky smooth skin against hers, made her hand feel a sudden warmth that she enjoyed. Carlisle was like her knight in shining armour. Esme could not think of another doctor who would have saved her daughter and continued to care. They shared a long moment, which seemed to say what they wanted to each other. The moment ended as Esme placed a small kiss on Carlisle cheek.

Carlisle thought he was in heaven as he smiled at Esme, his smile was returned easily as he took Esme into a tender embrace. Inhaling her scent that he could not get enough of. Esme found herself returning the hug as she sighed. To their surprise, there was a soft knock on the door of the office as Carlisle rolled his eyes. Of course, there would be he though... just his luck. Esme hardly wanted to end the embrace she reluctant let go of Carlisle. Striding over to the door Carlisle did not even need to put a smile on his face, as he opened it.

Carlie and Edward stood with grin to match his own, as Carlisle stood back to let them in. Again, Edward helped Carlie walk into the office as Esme took over from him. Edward stood next to Carlisle and muttered under his breath.

"A few more minutes, and you would have been in trouble"

Edward visible beamed as he had a sharp elbow in the side. Carlisle did not think Esme heard Edwards comment, as he was sure that Carlie did not. Though the look she gave him said, she understood what was going on. Not that great a thing but still.

"Look at the time... well I cannot pull overtime here this week. How about we leave and let you both meet the rest of the family?"

Carlisle suggested as he saw Esme's eagerness, and Carlie's doubts. Carlisle looked towards Edward as he just nodded. Carlisle changed his lab coat for that of his suit jacket, and quickly took his keys from the desk. He held his arm out for Esme, as she took a hold of it, leaving her daughter looking slightly bewildered. Edward cautiously walked to Carlie's side as he smiled again.

"You ever get that feeling that you are about to walk to your death?"

She asked him, her innocent eyes and stare seemed to make Edward want to melt. He was sure there was going to be no death, though that all depended on how the others reacted to her.

"Nope can't say that I have... and don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Carlisle would not have suggested this if he thought there would be a great risk for you."

His words met an air of sarcasm.

"Edward... just in case you failed to notice... those two"

She said pointing to Carlisle and Esme who were walking a good few feet in front of them. Nearly drooling on each other, she thought, as Edward laughed. Dang again she forgot, mind reader she would have to be careful about that. She thought, great there she went again.

"Well do you really think they are even thinking... using their brains? For anything other than... a Jane Austin novel?"

Edward saw her point, though he would watch over Carlie even if Carlisle and Esme seemed to be too enthralled with each other. Love he thought, he had told Alice that if he ever went as lovely as her and Jasper or as sex crazed as Rose and Emmett, to kill him out right. There was no way he could live like that, never in a lifetime or as many life times as he had.

"Even if they are too caught up. You still have me. However, they all know to behave, so try and not worry about this. Everything shall be fine. Just stay close and well try not to bleed anywhere!"

He teased, as he saw her face light up again. He felt her arm move around his waist, the heat from her arm was truly amazing. As he felt it ebb away at him, his arm tightened around her shoulders. It took Esme and Carlisle only a few minutes to reach the Mercedes. Carlie and Edward appeared about five minutes later, when Esme and Carlisle both seated comfortably in the front seats.

"Hang on..."

She could hardly register that her feet were no longer on the ground as she found herself looking at the back of a headrest. Carlisle and Esme both turned to face her, as Edward appeared at the other side of the car. She reluctantly let out a breath as Edward grinned.

"Don't do that to me please... I cannot work at lightening speed. And there was me thinking I held a good record at track running."

She muttered as it caused a wave of amusement with the others. The car took off slowly at first, and then the speed increased. Her hand automatically tightened on the door as her eyes struggled to take in the road and trees. It became a blur as she felt a sudden cool on her hand. His had moved over towards hers, as his arm found its way around her shoulders. Leaning against him, she felt an unnatural safeness that never before had come over her. Edward could see the eyes of Carlisle and Esme, taking their glances at the pair of them. Edward tried to ignore them, smiling as he felt the heat radiate from Carlie.

"Try not to look out of the window. You will get motion sickness."

He said, as he watched Carlie stare at the back on the chair. Her thoughts were distant, though he knew she did not like the speed. A sudden image of the crash flashed into her thoughts as Edward held her tightly to him. He listened to her heart quicken, as her grip on his hand became tighter and tighter. Though it did not hurt him, he knew she was scare if not terrified of the car. Something he had not thought twice about, he had always found if he failed or was scared the easiest way to get over things was to do it again. Fine for a vampire, but not for a human.

The car took a sharp left as they began to travel along the road to the house. Edward pointed out of the tinted window towards a multi-storey wood house. It was like something from a fairy tale, she thought as she smiled. Tall glass windows on almost every side, as she took in the features of the most amazing house she had set eyes upon.

"Amazing"

She gasped as Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"It is rather. Good for jumping from and easy access for hunting. Lot and lots of light and open space. What more could we ask for."

Carlie shrugged as she tore her gaze from the house. 'And there was me thinking vampires lived in coffins... how silly of me to presume. It is the nice houses and supermodels to look out for' She thought as it seemed to make Edward laugh. Her sense of humour was a little sarcastic, though he felt she would get along with Emmett well. It was nearly early afternoon as the car pulled up along side the house. Carlisle and Esme of course left Edward and Carlie, upon mutters between the pair on the way there, it was lucky that Carlie could not hear them he thought. Edward watched as Carlisle took some bags from the trunk of his car, as he led Esme inside.


	5. Meeting the Family

This was it, the end of her life, Carlie thought as she felt herself carefully lifted from the car. Totally, against her wished, but for some reason beyond her understanding Edward seemed eager to get inside his home. Carlie on the other hand was more sceptical and a little tense to say the least. Walking into a house full of vampires, well if she were a vampire her only worry would be if they liked her. However, there was just that small significant factor of Carlie being human. Well it led to all sorts of thoughts and fears.

One is how to stay alive, two to live long enough to say hello, and three to get to say goodbye. A three-stage plan and one she hoped to never to put into action. Again, that sturdy and solid arm was around her waist, leading her up the steps to the open front door. Edward was talking but Carlie could not hear a word. Her eyes fixed upon the doorframe, waiting for someone to jump out and kill her. So sure her life was over, she forgot to breath, and ended up gasping slightly.

A worried glace was given to Edward from her, as he merely smiled reassuringly. Already the family had caught her scent and no one was having and trouble with her. However, she was not standing in front of the family, just by the door. Hearing the gasp from Carlie Edward again smiled as he announced their entrance into the house. Slowly they walked around the corner and into a pristine living room. White sofas and chairs decorated the open space around a marble fireplace. Such a grand house she thought as Edward and Carlie walked towards Carlisle and Esme, who were standing talking in the kitchen.

Smile graced both their respective parents' faces, as Edwards lopsided grin appeared. Carlie looked around seeing no other family members as she let herself relax. The tension she had felt seemed to disappear, as Carlisle cleared his throat preparing to speak.

"ALICE... JASPER... Can you come down here please?"

He called; Carlie noted that the only raised part of his tone was that of their names. Other wise Carlisle was talking as if they were in the room. Before Carlie had blinked, Edward and Esme had switched places. It took Carlie a moment to realise that her mother had taken the place of Edward, as she steered around to look at a boy and a girl.

A short, pixie like girl with a smile to rival all others gave quick glances between Carlie and Esme. Her eyes darting over their every feature as she appeared to dance towards them. The girl threw her arms around the neck of Esme, greeting her with a small kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. Carlie gulped as the girl turned her attention towards her.

"Hello Carlie, I'm Alice Cullen."

She said, as Carlie nodded. The boy who stood behind her took a few steps forward. Alice took the boys hand and held it out to Carlie. Reluctantly she shook his hand, as Alice seemed pleased.

"This is Jasper Hale... My husband. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am glad that Carlisle offered our home to you. This means I have two more victims."

Alice said all too happily. Esme's hold on Carlie changed to a defensive one, as she eyed the girl suspiciously. Carlisle put a comforting hand on Esme's shoulder as he nodded to Alice.

"Oh pardon my manors. I do not mean victim in that way. My family all suffer from my great sense of style, and to have two more subject to work with is a dream come true. You would be willing to let me try out some new styles with you both. Carlisle is a less than willing subject it is the same with Edward and Emmett. Jasper has a little more tolerance for me though"

'The hell I will be a victim of Alice' Carlie thought, as Esme smiled and nodded towards Alice.

"That is a lovely offer Alice. I am sure that we will both help you with what we can"

Esme said as Alice danced from foot to foot. Someone so excitable at the prospect of new people in a house was a new concept for her. Either Alice was on some form of vampire happy pill, or she was just too happy. Carlie turned her thoughts to Esme, as she realised that she had surrendered them to the fate of Alice Cullen. 'Traitor' she thought as Edward chuckled behind her.

"Nice to meet you Alice, and Jasper."

Carlie said almost forgetting talk. Her eyes scanned Jasper who kept a respectful distance, no doubt having trouble with his desire for blood. Again, Carlisle broke the temporary silence that had covered them all.

"Well now since you kids have been introduced."

He began. 'Don't say it' Carlie thought as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. 'Don't you dare leave?' She thought, as Edward seemed amused by the goings on.

"Esme, I promised to show you my book collection in my study. Shall we?"

He asked holding out his arm as Carlie watched her mother take it. 'Mutiny... Traitor, abandon ship' Carlie thought as she watched Carlisle lead her mother up a flight of stairs.

"I bet books isn't the only thing he wants to show her either!"

She said with out thinking too much, about whose company she was in. Her comment received several hoots of laughter. Carlie turned a deep shade of red as she stared at the floor immediately in front of her. 'God I need and internal edit system' She thought as she picked at her fingers not having the guts to look at the three faces around her.

"Don't worry about Esme. She will be fine, Carlisle is about to bore her with books that is all."

Alice said, as Jasper laughed again. Carlie looked at their faces, not a hint of ill feeling or even annoyance showed at her comment. It made her smile as she shrugged. Jasper walked and sat down on a chair that was places across the other side of the room. Carlie just blinked and he appeared there. Alice suddenly became vacant, as Edward looked towards his sister.

"Carry her Edward. She trips by the sofa"

Alice said, as Carlie again did not have time to think, before she appeared on the sofa. A sharp pain in her chest caused her to yelp slightly. She watched as the three concerned faces all crowded around her.

"What's wrong...? I did not mean to hurt you... CARLISLE!"

Edward called as Carlie shook her head.

"I'm fine Dr Cullen. Edwards being a drama queen"

She called hoping that he heard her. She did not want fussed over, especially not be those who wanted to eat her. Alice grinned as she nodded in a silent agreement with her drama queen comment.

"It's just my ribs... Moving tend to make them hurt. Breathing does that too. Along with every other possible thing I do. Though walking I haven't done much of that."

She said sarcastically as Alice giggled. Edward took a place next to Jasper in another seat as Alice sat next to Carlie. She looked at their faces, as they seemed to be smiling like loons. Maybe the family has escaped from a mental institute, she wondered.

"Carrying you so you don't fall, it's for your own safety. That is nothing to worry about, between us all we have you covered for any accidents. I can see them coming. Edward is fast enough to get to you, as we all are. So don't worry, you have a family of vampires watching over you."

Alice said as Jasper chimed in with his opinion.

"Battle plans... I have been planning for three days straight. Rose managed to get your timetable from school, and we have figured that apart from gym class. One or two of us will be with you or near you at all times. So you are going to be the most well protected human in Forks."

For some reason Carlie had a strange feeling about Jasper. He did not look at her the way Alice, or Edward did. There was something she found strange about him. Though she shrugged it off, after all where was a safer place to be than in a house full of vampires?

"Erm thanks I guess. Jasper, I do appreciate this... But please don't go out of the way."

Carlie said as Edward smirked.

"Jasper just wants an excuse to plan a strategy. Anyway, you are our new interest, and we do not want you getting hurt. Alice if you are going to ask then ask, but please stop asking me what I think!"

Carlie caught the tail end of a glare directed as Edward, as she looked at Jasper who was grinning. Carlie chose to do the same, as she looked to Alice. 'Not a guinea pig... Please' she thought, as the girl seemed to be extremely excitable.

"Fine Edward. Ok so Carlie, in your current condition us taking you out would not be wise. So movies... We have a whole selection of them. I can make you popcorn as well; I shall be back in two minutes."

Alice said, with that, she threw the control to the TV to Jasper, her small body darting to the kitchen as Carlie heard some pots being moved around. Carlie watched as Jasper flicked from channel to channel, as Edward stared at the TV. Carlie could not keep up as the screen flashed from one scene to the next.

"Dracula? Now there is a film, not extremely accurate, though the special effects are tolerable."

Jasper announced as Edward laughed.

"It wouldn't be a film with out garlic and crosses. Oooh coffins too."

Edward only grinned as Alice came back. In her hands was... large glass dish. Filled to the brim with popcorn, as the smell made Carlie's stomach rumble a little. Alice placed in down on the sofa as she smiled.

"For you my new human friend"

She said as she rolled her eyes looking at the film choice. Again, Alice sat beside Carlie in a trance like state for a few minutes. The smile on her face seemed to be content and happy, as Jasper waved for the popcorn dish. Carlie passed it over; soon small missiles began to be thrown between the group. It did not take long for the supply to run out as they stopped and looked at the pending damage.

The floor covered in popcorn, seemed to only make, Edward and Jasper happier. As there was a tussle between the pair. Alice drew her legs up onto the sofa as both women watched as Jasper got the upper hand on Edward. Carlie began to giggle, instantly regretting it as short stabs of pain shot through her, as she took to grinning instead.

"How really pathetic."

Someone said standing behind the sofa, as Jasper and Edward subsided their short games. Their hair covered in popcorn as sly grins appeared on both. Alice helped readjust Carlie to see Rose. A tall, extremely beautiful blonde girl. Carlie smiled at the girl as a glare was given in return. Carlie lost her happy face, as she just looked plainly at Rose.

"I take it this... is the human."

Rose began, making a rude gesture towards Carlie as she walked around to the front of the sofa.

"Hmm... nothing special about her. What do you think Emmett?"

Rose shot a glance towards the window as Emmett appeared. Carlie felt a little fear as the woman spoke; her heart nearly doubled its pace as Emmett stepped into the room from the window. 'I am gonna be killed by a giant' she thought as Edward cracked out laughing. The only none threatening part about the man was his smile. Carlie tried to push herself back into the sofa, as Emmett walked towards her. He stopped just short of her as he laughed.

"Not made my mind up yet Rose. Want to hear a joke?"

He asked as Alice turned to Carlie.

"Say no. You really do not want to get him started."

Carlie noted the almost pleading tone in Alice's voice as Emmett huffed. He turned around for a moment, as he turned back again.

"Too late. What do you get if you cross a vampire bat and a mummy?"

Emmett asked, as Alice smacked a hand to her head. Alice moved over to Jaspers lap on the floor as Emmett stretched out on the sofa, his arm around the back of it as Rose stood and tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I don't know"

Carlie's voice barely audible as Emmett chuckled.

"A flying band-aid, or a gift-wrapped bat."

He said, as Carlie laughed.

"Now tell me that wasn't a good one. Been working on it for a day or so now... got plenty more if you have time? It's good to have a fresh audience."

Emmett's words caused a groan though out the room. Carlie listened to Emmett's jokes for a good few hours. The laughing hurt almost causing tears, but she decided it was worth it as her smile never faltered all afternoon. It was early evening as everyone sat around in the seats, as Carlie began to wonder about Esme. Alice saw her glances towards the stairs as again her eyes went out of focus.

"They left to go hunting Carlie. Nothing to worry about"

Japer, Emmett and Rose ignored Alice and Edward as they watched the ending of Van Helsing. Carlie looked between them both as her brow furrowed. Edward looked at the time as he stood bold upright.

"Alice it's seven in the evening."

He told her as he walked out of the room. Emmett sighed and said his goodbyes, as Rose led him away up the stairs. Rose did not even speak, all afternoon she had only answered to her family, taking only a few minutes each hour to glare at Carlie and then immerse herself in the film.

"What happens at seven?"

Carlie asked as Alice giggled.

"We need to feed you. Therefore, we decided that seven was a good time for you to eat today. The local dinner in town is open. That is where we are going."

Alice said in her happy little tone.

"It has been a fun afternoon Carlie. I hope to see you when you get back. Have a pleasant meal"

Jasper said as Carlie smiled and thanked him. Jasper left the living room as Edward came back, a set of car keys in his hand along with a jacket and bag. He handed them to Carlie as Alice helped her with the jacket.

"Is Jasper not coming?"

She asked as Alice shook her head.

"No. Jasper does not want to push himself tonight. Jasper is used to your smell now, but he does not want to chance another human today. I hope you don't mind."

Alice said as Carlie shook her head. She gave a sorrowful glance after Jasper as she felt her previous happiness dissolve.


	6. The Dinner

Trees, white line all flew past the window as Edward drove. Faster and faster, the purr of the engine did not mind the ridiculous speed. Carlie sat with her eyes focused on the back of a leather seat, looking for the faint lines and patters. The car was pristine, like everything else the Cullen's had. There was nothing that ever appeared out of place, and Carlie had only known the family for less than a day. Already they seemed perfect, every object they had was perfect they were perfect. Something Carlie found difficult to adhere to.

With a certain grace that she had never seen before, Edward parked the silver Volvo outside a small dinner. Carlie's stomach gave an assured rumble as she blushed. The faint red colour that now took its place on her cheeks, made a small difference in her appearance. One that Edward found alluring as the two vampires swiftly began their human activities. Edward held the door, while Alice helped manoeuvre Carlie out of the car and towards the dinner.

The dinner was like most others, several of the tables she saw taken as Alice skipped over to a small table in the corner. Her happy little figure plucking the menu from its holder as she scanned the meals. Carlie smiled as the familiar neon lights and bright colours seemed to comfort her, as she hobbled towards Alice. Edwards hand not far from her own as she managed to sit down, accident free. A point, which she quickly made to Alice who only seemed to grin.

"You saw it didn't you?"

She asked as the pixie like girl nodded and chuckled and endearing sound, that seemed to have a few people staring at her already. '_I should give up_' She thought as Edward just smirked. Between them, she had no chance of doing anything, though at least it would save her from any immediate embarrassing moments that might occur for her, as it was often the case.

"What do you want to eat; you can have anything you like."

Edward said, as Carlie took the menu. She looked through the many options as she finally decided on a burger and chips. Carlie smiled as she decided and Alice waved for a tall boy to come over.

Carlie's eyes widened at the sight of him. He was easily 6'7, possibly taller. His long black hair and dark russet skin seemed almost unreal. Alice and Edward looked in discus around the dinner, as it seemed there had been a pong of something foul shoved under their noses. Carefully Carlie sniffed at her hair, smelling nothing but pine soap. Alice just smiled, as Edward could not hide his face as well.

"Hello, I'm Jacob I will be your server for tonight. What can I get for you all?"

Jacob asked, as Carlie could not stop herself staring at him. Alice gave her good leg a small kick under the table before Edward spoke.

"Thank you Jacob. My sister and I have already eaten but Carlie has not. I believe a hamburger and chips it has preference. Can we also have a chocolate shake for the lady?"

Jacob smiled again as he nodded.

"Certainly. Burger, fries and a shake coming up for the beautiful lady."

Jacob answered as he grinned towards Carlie, again the deep blush that she wore so well appeared, as Jacob went about his business. Edward felt a sudden jealousy rise with in him as he gripped the edge of the table causing it to groan a little under the strain. Carlie pushed herself quickly into the back of the curved seats, as Alice placed her hand over Edward. The pair became deep in conversation, one that obviously Carlie was not to hear. As even trying would be pointless.

Her eyes lifted from Edward and Alice and settled on Jacob watching as he filled the order. '_He seems like a nice guy_' she thought as Edward jumped up. Frozen in horror Carlie stole a quick glance towards him. His face seething with a newfound sense as Alice shot her stare at the table.

"I have to go. Emmett and Jasper want me home. They are outside."

Edward said though clenched teeth. He fished in his pocket as he dropped the car keys on the table as nodded curtly before he strode out the door. His walked filled with purpose, as Carlie looked bewildered.

"Alice what's wrong?"

She asked as Alice began to stare at Jacob who was catching quick glimpses of the pair as they sat.

"I saw Jasper and Emmett get into it at the house. Edward stops Emmett from running. He is a key part of the future."

Alice told her after a long pause as her happy little face lit up again. It was as if a light switch has just been flicked, as Carlie shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Alice. No one takes that long to answer unless he or she is hiding something. Did I upset Edward? Should I go and apologise?"

She asked as Alice giggled.

"Carlie no, you did not upset Edward. Your friend Jacob did."

Alice said as Carlie caught Jacob looking at them again. She watched as his stare quickly averted towards a drinks machine.

"Friend? How do you know... never mind. So what did Jacob do? He took a food order."

She said as Alice began to amuse herself with spinning a small salt pot on the table. Her smiled grew as Alice fought to contain her laugh.

"Its not so much what he did... more about what he thought. Specifically what he thought about you."

Alice watched as Carlie again blushed. Alice had wondered for a while just how red a human could get before they died of embarrassment, and she wondered if she was about to find out. She watched Carlie's face as another shade of red to her already pink face as she chuckled.

"Sorry. Maybe we should go after him. I do not feel so hungry; honestly I can wait until morning."

She almost pleaded as Alice shook her head.

"Not a chance, give him time to cool off. He is only outside now. In the forest of course, but he will meet us back at the house I'm sure."

Carlie smiled as Alice chuckled seeing Jacob walking towards them. His tall figure was not gracefully, as he crossed the floor, tray in hand, as he placed it in front of Carlie.

"Fries, burger and shake for the lady. Anything else I can get you?"

He asked as Alice nodded. 'Oh god please nooo' Carlie nearly screamed as Alice beckoned Jacob to sit down.

"Company please. My brother had to leave so we are one person short in this conversation. Care to join us?"

Alice asked as Jacob smiled eagerly taking Edwards place, as Carlie began to take a small bite from her food.

"So I haven't seen you guys around here much... are you new here or just visiting?"

Jacob asked as Carlie coughed a little, taking a drink from her shake. She was certain that she could not say why she was there. Yes she had just moved to Forks, but the Cullen's had been there a few years. Carlie was unfamiliar with the stories they had running.

"Oh well I'm Alice, and yes Carlie is a cousin of ours. Her mother Esme and my father are old flames. They met at the hospital recently and so we decided to get away for a while. Carlie decided she was hungry so this is where we are now"

Alice said convincingly as Carlie nodded in agreement. Jacob seemed to be satisfied with the explanation. Jacobs's eyes wondered towards Carlie as Alice pretended to look on. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Carlie immersed herself in the fries that she ate as Jacob spoke again.

"Ah well if you need anyone to show you around Carlie. Then you know where to find me."

He said as Carlie smiled upon hearing a low howl from outside. Jacob's eyes shot to the window to see nothing but darkness, though both Alice and Carlie knew Edward was around there somewhere.

"Would you both like to come to a beach party on Saturday? You can invite your family Alice; it is just a group of friend's story telling over a fire. Nothing spectacular, but it would be a good way to meet the local people. I can pick you up if you like?"

He suggested as Carlie shook her head, Alice seemed apprehensive about it as she did her best to smile.

"Or not... sorry"

He said as Alice laughed and clapped her hands together.

"No, no that sounds nice, but I'm sorry I have a trip planned on Saturday. Though Carlie is free, in fact I shall drop her off at the school if that is ok. Can you pick her up from there?"

She asked as between them Alice and Jacob arranged the logistics of things. Carlie stayed seated as Jacob was called away. As he left, he took the finished tray of food to a bin.

"Alice... I cannot go to a party. Not now, I will not know anyone... and what about Edward. Jacob sitting here seemed to do something to him."

She said as Alice shrugged standing up.

"Carlie, he will get over it, he usually does. Jacob seems a nice person, though I cannot see his future, its hazy like a fuzzy screen. Carlie you should go and make friends. Normal friends. You are normal, so go and act like them, anyway we shall all be hunting, so go for your own sake!"

She urged as Carlie nodded. She liked Alice, of all the family she was the most friendly. Carlie now considered Edward a small control freak. She knew it was not easy to hear everyone in his head, but there was no need to throw a wobble because he heard something, that he most likely should not have been privy to. Even if it was bad, she could look after herself well enough. She began to make her effort at standing, as she became accustomed to the cast on her leg. She made it to the door with out fault, and then to the silver Volvo. The walking was easy, especially with Alice only inches away her body tensed for any fall trip or scuffle that might happen during the last few meters. Luckily, there was to be no such happening.

Alice placed Carlie in the passenger seat helping her sit comfortable, as the back door flew open. The force behind the door closing shook the car, as Edward pushed himself between the seats. He waited for Alice to get in, as she started the car and all gave a happy wave to Jacob. I was mere seconds before Alice and Edward began another unheard conversation. Carlie folded her arms across her chest, as she sighed.

"LOOK... I am right here. What is it you want to say just say it?"

She told them as Alice nodded and began to speak towards her.

"Edward does not agree with this party. I cannot see what happens, though I know you are with Jacob as everything is fuzzy."

Edward nodded as his fingers tightened around Alice's seat.

"I heard what he thought... Certainly not something he can ever have, and not so with us around. So no you cannot go to the party. You did not hear his thoughts, I did and so I am making an informed decision."

He told her as Carlie shook her head, what the hell was wrong with him. First of all, he could not stop her, and second who did he think he was? The trip back to the house Carlie found swift. Something for which she was thankful. Edward sat fuming in the back seat, as Alice turned the radio on. Breaking the silence she thought as Edward huffed. It was only five more minutes before Alice stopped the car as Edward stormed into their house. Alice again helped Carlie stand and walked her to the house in silence.


	7. Who holds the stars?

The dull mist swirled outside the windows as Carlie began to get ready for the party, tough it was still morning she had a few hours to go before Jacob would meet her. Of course in the few seconds that Carlie had her back turned. Alice had managed to take her own clothes and leave behind a designer shirt and a new pair of designer jeans. They probably cost more than Carlie would ever see in her whole life time, but she had no other choice than to wear them. Fortunately the jeans were big enough to fit over her cast, something for which Carlie was thankful for no matter what she had called Alice for stealing her clothes. Hopping down the stairs she saw no one around, partially happy for that fact as her decent was less than graceful, her hands held onto the steel banister like it was life its self.

She gave a small sigh of relief as she reached the bottom unscathed by anything, a result that she had not fallen, although Alice would have seen if she had. By chance Carlie looked towards a floor length mirror, '_that had not been there before' _she thought as she stared at it curiously. A young girl stared out at her, the clothes tailored to her body a blue shirt and blue jeans matched in almost every way. Her hair scraped back revealing her slightly pale features as she smiled. Wow she said to herself as she turned sideways, '_amazing what Alice can do to the ugly duckling'_ she muttered as she continued into the living room.

At first Carlie only saw Carlisle cooking something on the metallic stove that hardly seemed used. She carried her gaze around the room, only seeing Alice and Edward. Carlie smiled quickly at them only to receive a glare from Edward. Those hurtful and horrid words he had called her suddenly came back to her in a flood. Carlie could swear she saw Edward grimace for a moment before he continued to glare at her. She turned quickly as she tried to make her way back up the stairs, though her sharp movement caused her to loose balance as she toppled backwards. A cool pair of arms surrounded her before she could hit the ground. They felt so good as they wrapped around her waist, with barely any strenth to keep herself upright Carlie let her saviour swept her off her feet. Her eyes peered into Edward's face, his features seemed to soften as he held her there for a moment longer than necessary.

"What, are you not going to let the tart fall over?"

She asked him callously as Edward shook his head as he placed her at the table that was beside the stove. '_Urgh, what was wrong with him, he hates me, he glares at me and now he doesn't even let me fall'._ She wondered if it was just another game of his to just annoy her some more, or if there was something else he wanted. Not going to the part seemed a little cruel now, since everyone had planned it out for her so well, and it would be rude to refuse.

"No I would not let you fall. I will not drive you there, but I will not let you fall, I am a gentleman after all."

Edward retorted smugly as Carlie nearly threw a fist in his face. She looked around at Alice, Jasper and Carlisle who were desperately trying to mask their obvious intrigue into their conversation as Alice began helping Carlisle cook some scrambled eggs.

"I guess there is hope for you yet ... maybe being such a..."

She began as she shook her head, no two could play at that game she could certainly be nice and sweet towards Edward, and act as if nothing had happened, upon deciding her stance she smiled sweetly towards him, baiting him for she was hopeful of a reaction from him to satisfy her.

"If you can be a gentleman then I can be a lady. So thank you Mr Cullen for not letting me fall."

She said in triumph as she saw a quick smile flash across Edwards face. She heard a few chuckles, as she smiled towards Alice and Carlisle who were muttering about eggs and staring at the small pan.

"Carlie are you feeling ok today? You are looking a little pale?"

Alice asked her as Carlie brought a hand up to her face. She picked up a spoon and snickered at the warped image that appeared on it as she shrugged a little. Carlie felt fine, as fine as she could be a little embarrassed from her little trip but nothing unusual.

"Im champ today Alice. I have never really had a colour to me but I have been paler recently. Probably not enough sun in the places mum and I have stayed. Its not like we can go to Florida, or even Miami. Not unless you want a walking talking disco ball."

She replied as Alice nodded appreciating the short falls of being a vampire. Even though Carlie was human, and about as human as one could get she still did not see the sun very often. She watched Carlisle as he sniffed at the eggs and looked towards Alice. Alice again started mumbling to him, as Carlie glanced over at Edward. His face seemed to be concerned about something as he seemed to take in her features causing a cherry red blush to turn her cheeks a deep shade of red.

"I made Breakfast for you Carlie, I think these are ok. I followed the recipe but if you do not like them, we can get you something else."

Carlisle rambled as Carlie smiled towards him, the food smelled great however Carlie had little of an appetite. Carlisle moved the eggs from the pan to a plate as he passed it to her. Smiling kindly she took the plate and set it down. Three sets of eyes watched her as she took a mouthful, chewing them a little Carlie tried not to make a face as she smiled and nodded. The metallic taste, and she could swear there was still egg shell in there somewhere, made her want to stop eating however she smiled as she spoke.

"These are great Carlisle. Thank you, you are a really good cook."

She told him, ha they had the same texture of chewing gum she thought as she swallowed her first mouthful. She would be there for a week if she had to keep chewing them, however as she heard some more low mumbles from them Carlisle sighed seemingly defeated by something.

"Carlie, you do not have to eat them. Its the fifth plate I have made this morning. So please if they are bad then don't."

Carlie could see that Carlisle had tried and for that she was thankful as she smiled towards him. She continued to eat as Carlisle cheered up as he saw she had made her way though half of the plate. Edward's torture had nothing on this she thought.

"I told you Carlisle these are great. Never tasted anything like them, I really like them."

Edward chuckled as did Alice, though the smile that appeared on Carlisle's face was priceless. His flawless beauty only seemed to be enhanced with his smile. Satisfied that she had completed her mission of eating the eggs, Alice began her attack on her hair. Quickly Alice had steered Carlie upstairs to fix her hair. Much to the horror of Carlie.

"Carlisle there is something about her appearance today. She seems paler than yesterday even the day I saw her, do you think you could watch her... see what you think?"

Edward asked as Carlisle tidied away the one breakfast plate, quickly washing and drying it before settling the plate in it original position on top of a stack. Edward looked mournfully at his father figure as Carlisle agreed. Being a doctor his did have the skills to diagnose people but from a distance his job was not an easy one.

"I can keep a watchful eye on her Edward. Are you sure that you are not just seeing her differently? She was looking very pretty this morning and we all know your stance on the party."

The sound of straining metal filled the kitchen as Edward pressed down on the metal bar stool that Carlie had previously sat on. He stopped as the legs began to splay underneath the pressure as he bent them back to shape easily.

"Thank you, and no I know what I see. My mind is sharp and she is paler than she was when I first saw her. Even Alice saw this... and yes I do not want her to go but my word is of no matter now. Things are going ahead."

With that Edward turned and placed himself on the sofa turning on the plasma TV as he began to watch a cookery program. He smirked towards Carlisle as he just smiled presently back. Sometimes his father could be so easy to read ever with out the added advantage of mind reading. However the one thing Carlie did not know, was she was getting the same eggs tomorrow since she said how good they were.

A few hours passed as Esme and Jasper joined Edward and Carlisle in watching two chefs battle it out for the grand prize of one thousand pounds. A sum of money that Edward had under his bed, and quite a few times over around the house. They were never short of cash, keeping it on hand meant if an escape was needed, the cash to do so was freely available. Emmett, and Rose appeared with their peppers spray as Rose actually had a smile on her face. Something Edward did not like to see, as it meant she was up to something.

"What do you all think?"

Alice asked as she danced out from behind them into the middle of the living room, her hand was pointing behind them as the heads turned to see just a blank space as Alice laughed.

"Oh come on Carlie... it isn't that bad."

Alice chimed in as Edward immediately found Carlie's thoughts in the masses of others. _'Damn it... I look stupid... who would ever even like me looking like this_.' Were some of the politer parts to her thoughts obvious about her new hair style. They all heard the frustrated sigh as Carlie limped out towards the faces. Edward was most surprised by Alice's handy work, instead of Carlie's hair being pulled back it now flowed down over her shoulders, the gentle waves of chocolate brown hair that bounced from her shoulders with every movement had Edward transfixed.

Carlie never looked them in the eye as they seemed pleased with her new look. Edward however returned to his brooding and unhappy nature, cursing the fact that every time he looked at her the things he seemed to feel were un-natural and alien to him. His family however were seriously going to let her go to a party dressed like that. No one had heard Jacobs thoughts, Alice was on the side lines, and no one could be close to her. She was completely vulnerable and looking the way she was, her face so pale her eyes like a lake that he could fall into. Edward had a bad feeling about the party and no one shared his concerns for her. Not even Esme, who had been talked around by Carlisle to letting Carlie be a normal teenager.

Edward made his thoughts and feelings known as he snarled. He watched Esme almost shoot towards her daughter as Edward tore his gaze from Carlie. With out words Edward threw himself from the kitchen window. The soft thud that signalled his departure made Carlie tense as she tried not to show any feeling what so ever. Jasper made a quick glance towards Carlisle before he walked towards Carlie.

"Carlie, have a good time tonight. Here's the cell. Everyone's number is listed, and if there is a problem don't forget that Carlisle is working tonight. I think I am needed elsewhere so I bid you a good night. I hope to see you later."

Jasper said as he leaned a little closer to her, she could see that several of the family were ready to pounce as Jasper stopped just short of her cheek. His cool breath on her face felt oddly nice as she stood as still as she could. The look of hunger that had his face so pained caused Carlie to tense. Her small frame rigid as she dare not look at Jasper in fear of what she may see there.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. We will all come to your rescue. Do not fret about Edward, he will see sense when you get back tonight."

He whispered before placing the cell phone in the palm of her hand. He gave her a pained look before he shook her hand and took off after Edward. Carlie released a breath of relief, Edward most certainly knew how to make a girl nervous. Jasper was coming in close to second, she could see the hunger in his eyes as he had leaned towards her.

"Well wasn't that just peachy."

Emmett laughed as he walked towards Carlie ruffling her hair, which caused Alice to fly at him. She heard the loud bang of Alice's fist meeting Emmett's arm as she smiled. Now Emmett had the right idea, destroy all evidence of being attacked by the mad pixie.

"You look lovely Carlie. Now go and enjoy yourself before we ogle at you any more."

Carlisle told her as she smirked towards him, Rose made her way over clutching a small canister in her hand. There was a small trigger like mechanism at the top, Rose carefully demonstrated how to use the pepper spray as Carlie watched Emmett become the guinea pig. His face did not flinch as Rose aimed the canister towards him. She fastened the canister to her new jeans as Alice clapped excitedly.

"Time to go then, Esme do you have Carlie's bag and coat?"

She asked, Esme snatched up her jacket with in moments Carlie found herself being forced into it. She deposited the phone into her pocket, as Carlisle pulled her into an affectionate hug. His tall and slender body almost dwarfed her, as she found her arms wrapping easily around him. Her mum was really blessed to know Carlisle, even to love him she mused as he let Carlie go. Esme began her goodbyes for a few hours, as Rose just smiled and Emmett began yelling Jokes after Alice and herself.

At human speed Carlie made it to a yellow porsche, the interior just as spotless as Carlisle Mercedes. Alice danced into the drivers seat with the sudden purring of the engine set the car in motion. Carlie braced herself for the speed that she assumed Alice would be driving. The crazy and dangerous speed that all the Cullen's apparently had adopted. Much to her surprise Carlie found Alice driving carefully towards Forks. The car never going over fifty gave Carlie a sense of much needed security as Alice periodically glanced towards her.

"Alice, why does Edward hate me so much? I mean I know I am human, and you all might want to eat me. Not that I would taste any good but that isn't the point. He is so strange around me. Not like the rest of you, even Jasper came so close to me today, I cant understand it. Is there something I have done to offend you all, or him... do I smell bad to him or something? I just don't know what is wrong with me."

Carlie had the mind of a human, she did not posses such tools as mind reading or seeing the future just her perception. Alice laughed her eyes never faltering from the road, Carlie could see her amused look and it only served to puzzle her even more.

"That's just it Carlie. He doesn't hate you, and you smell really good... to all of us its just Edward. He can be a little... strange around humans. He has never really been sociable with other people, not even others of our own kind. Jasper was testing himself, he pulled away from you and that was good. There is nothing wrong with you Carlie, but tonight when you get back. I can tell you this as a friend. You will stink... Jacobs people do not smell as good to use as normal humans. That is all I have to say on the Edward matter, and about the Quiletts."

Alice's tone became sharp and unnerving, Carlie knew not to press for more information knowing she would get nowhere with asking. She sank back into the seat her mind beginning to process what Alice had told her. If she did not smell, Edward was generally anti social, then what was there to worry about? Nothing really just her own mind blowing things out of proportion as usual. She had an over active imagination, that was not helping her in any way.

"Alice, can I tell you something... you have to promise this stays between you and me though?"

Carlie asked, this seemed to peek an interest in Alice her face looked towards Carlie who blankly stared out at the green forest. It passed by them slowly, her eyes able to make out the detail of branches and grass verges. Something her previous trip had not allowed her to do at all.

"Sure go ahead. I see all anyway... scratch that. I see most things, so there are no real secrets to be kept from me. Though I do keep secrets well, I see a lot im not supposed to."

It made Carlie laugh as she could only imagine what Alice must have seen over her years. She knew that Alice was over one hundred years old she remembered it from Edwards conversation in the hospital. The hours they had spent talking when he did not hate her. Ironic that he could speak to her then and now he snarls at her, and calls her names.

"Last night... well this morning really. I woke up and for a short moment I saw Carlisle and Edward standing in the room. I blinked and nothing they were gone. Alice were they in the room? Please tell me im not going mad."

She asked her as Alice's happy face fell for short while. She seemed deep in thought, almost to the point of arguing with herself.

"Not that I know of. Last night Edward and Carlisle were talking about his behaviour towards you. No I cannot say you saw them in your room Carlie. Maybe I was right in saying you are unwell. You still look a little pale to me."

Alice said quickly changing the subject. How could she say yes, the two men were in your room discussing Edward's feelings. No it was not her place. However Alice made a note that Carlie was more observant than most. Something to be wary of in the future.

"Great. I'm loosing my mind."

Carlie said as Alice chuckled and smiled warmly towards her. No Carlie was sane, but Alice could not tell her the truth. Not yet, not until Edward and Carlisle had given her permission to do so. Edward was only making things more difficult for everyone. Their lives had crossed and Edward knew how he felt he just did not want to admit it. Alice could see Carlisle and Esme years from now, nothing would change with them they were as good as together, however one day Edward was there... the next he was no where near them. Alice hated being in the dark and yet she was under Carlisle orders to keep quiet no matter how much she wanted to explain everything to Carlie she just couldnt disobey Carlisle's words.


	8. A Tick Tick Boom

Alice pulled the car into the parking lot of the school at a painfully slow pace, it was where she saw Jacob waiting for them. His floppy grin covering his face, long black hair whipped up by the wind. He almost looked saint like. He stood in a casual pose leaned against the reddish brown truck that looked like it would die on them in mere minutes. She watched as Jacob set eyes upon the car, after he had finished putting them back into his skull Carlie watched as she stood up and brushed some invisible dirt from his pants.

Jacob strode over to the car as he opened Carlie's door. He exchanged pleasantries with Alice as Carlie said goodbye for the night, she glanced nervously back as she watched Alice drive away. Another fifteen minutes later and Carlie found herself walking with Jacob or rather hopping towards a fire on the beach. Orange flames licked up the timber planks that were leaning tenuously against each other. The salty air filled with sea mist and the scent of burning wood filled the air. Jacob casually placed his arm around Carlie's shoulders, walking with her towards a crowd of people who sat looking towards several older males. 'Please prove Edward wrong' She thought as Jacob and Carlie melted into the group. His arm pulling her away from several male hazards steering her around, as Carlie placed an arm around his waist, given that it was about the only place she could reach.

"That's Sam Uley, and over there."

Jacob whispered to her, leaning closer with every minute towards her ear. Carlie followed the line of his hand Jacob pointed to an elderly man in a wheelchair. His face dimpled and aged, the two men sat together telling camp fire stories of old legends.

"That is my father. Billy Black. I told him about you, he is keen to meet you Carlie."

Jacob told her, Carlie almost winced at the thought of talking to Jacob's father. For no other reason that she did not know what to say. Or even what he might want to discuss. Why did she even go to this party she wondered as she glanced up into Jacob's eyes. Their eyes met for a moment as both blushed and found other faces to stare at.

"So what do you think so far?"

Jacob asked seeing that things hadn't really started yet. It was fairly quiet even with the masses of kids on the beach.

"Oh, its good I guess."

She replied as Jacob motioned her towards a group that were sitting down, and who seemed to be enthralled by a tale that was spun by Jacob's father. Jacob grabbed a blanket from a small stack at the back of the group he took a breath as he wrapped it around Carlie's shoulders. His movement was less graceful than he had planned as he nearly shoved her over in the process but the gesture was there. He did not seem too bad, especially not the way Edward had caused her to imagine him. Kind, considerate and caring all things Edward Cullen was not.

"Dont be worried. You been the new kid in town we are all interested in you."

Jacob told her as Carlie sat down on the sand. Jacob's hand found Carlie's hip as he pulled her closer to him, she was almost sitting in his lap as his two strong arms curled around her waist. They sat there for several hours, as Carlie leaned her head against his chest listening to the tales of Quilett legends, battles and warriors of old who still patrolled the forest if they were to be believed. Around two AM the fire was dying down, the stories were almost over and people were starting to make their way home. Being around normal people for once made a pleasant change she felt relaxed at home almost.

Carlie was nearly half asleep as Jacob shifted away from her, the sudden cool that reached her back that had been a blaze with the heat radiating from his body made her gasp. The concerned look that Jacov wore so well had her recoiling and appologising as she struggled to her feet. Carlie dusted herself off, the small golden grains of sand fell from her carried by the breeze. Jacob only grinned as Carlie chuckled for no reason, she was slightly bemused and half asleep as Jacob became to walk her in a general direction of the tree line. Her eyes zeroed in on Billy, the man smiled cautiously towards her as Jacob kept his arm lazily around her shoulders as Carlie sought to drop her arm from Jacob's waist to only find his hand replacing it. His stance became tense almost statue like as the three passed their greetings.

"Its good to meet you Carlie. Jacob has not stopped talking about the new girl in town since your meeting at the dinner."

With Billy's comments Jacob blushed to Carlie's amusement as she chuckled. The roles had been reversed with her usually being the embarrassed one. Though Carlie didn't think she should say just how much conversation there had been about Jacob at the Cullen's house hold.

"I have not!"

Jacob snapped the hesitance sounded in his voice, his eyes looked towards the ground as his father seemed intent on saying something highly embarrassing or worse.

"Ah Jacob come on don't be shy. Anyway Carlie, I was just wanting to say hello to you. And be careful tonight ok? We don't want anything happening to the new girl in town. Forks can be a dangerous place for someone like you. The company you keep here is important too, we don't want to see you falling in with the 'wrong crowd'."

His tone became sharp, unfeeling towards the end of his words. Carlie nodded as smiles were passed around. Carlie pieced together his last sentence... wrong crowd that could not be the Cullen could it? She knew all too well how dangerous Fork was living in a house of vampires who found her blood more appealing than her personality, that could certainly show a person danger.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Black. And I promise not to fall in with the wrong crowd"

She replied as Billy grinned and laughed. Jacob's hand seemed to tighten around her shoulders, for a moment she was sure he was going to crush her but almost like a wave of calm his grip suddenly eased as he smiled down at her.

"Go get a room… and I don't mean that literally at all Jacob"

The mocking tone in Billy's voice caused Jacob to mutter several words that Carlie had only heard from Emmett. She guessed the pair would get along well if they ever had the chance. Billy's wheel chair rolled away out of sight as Jacob and Carlie found themselves standing alone in the glow of embers from the dying fire. Jacob smiled nervously down at her as Carlie pulled his arms around her again as they had been.

"So do you really believe in werewolves Jacob?"

She asked him innocently, when Alice had said Quilletts she just assumed it was a tribe name and there was no other meaning. However her mind was starting to work over time when she had heard the stories of the werewolves.

"I don't know"

His reply came far too quickly for, even a human could tell when people started to hide things from them. Carlie wasn't sure if she had insulted him or if there was something else to his reply though her mind was soon occupied as she felt herself being swept from her feet. It was the one thing she was beginning to hate. Again Carlie was sat on the sand Jacob sitting directly behind her. She could feel the strange heat of his skin seeping into hers as again that overwhelming sleepy feeling washed over her, with out thinking Carlie nestled herself back into Jacob as she stared out the waves crashing onto the beach.

"Thank you for tonight, its more fun than I've had in a while"

She said softly. Jacob slowly placed his arms around Carlie, she was so very small and delicate he thought as he sniffed at her hair a bit. Strawberries and a lot of hairspray he thought, as he stared out at the scene. The darkness that was only broken by the moon on the water and the dying embers that were wisped away seemed to be too good to be true. It wasn't too long before Jacob started to fall asleep, he had some of the best company and as his eyes faded he took one last long look at Carlie's peaceful face.

Now out of everything Jacob knew about imprinting however he was not sure what he had done, he liked Carlie. She was beautiful, witty and well she was a nice girl, everything he could ask for and yet there was a small nagging feeling with in him, though he hardly stirred as morning rolled around. The sun shining brilliantly over the beach as he felt Carlie move. Her small frame tried to wiggled from him as Jacob released his grip on her. He saw the light beads of sweat cover her forehead, Jacob knew that he ran a few degrees warm than humans but he never thought that Carlie was too warm.

"Morning Carlie. I guess you'd be wanting to go home now?"

He asked as he grinned triumphantly. Who knew what the Cullens were thinking, as he watched Carlie closely. She stumbled to her feet as she grinned and looked at her watch.

"Oh hell. Ive been out all night… mums going to kill me. Carlisle is kill me… its nine o'clock… Erm please I am gonna be killed"

She mumbled as Jacob sprang to his feet a new lease of life with in him. Of course Jacob would take the blame for anything that Esme Platt had to say to her, though Carlie was in safe hands in his opinion safe than theirs anyway.

"You wont be killed, and yeah I'll take you back. Sorry I fell asleep on you I… ermm… well…"

They both seemed to laugh as they pottered on up to where Jacob had parked the rusty old red truck. Yip it was still standing much to her surprise, now the journey back seemed to pass too quickly. It was when Jacob neared the school yard that she felt the cell phone Jasper had given her ring. She looked at the caller, EDWARD…. The letters seemed to make her feel guilty for not calling them, though in her haste to answer she pressed the wrong button and effectively disconnected the call.

"Damn it… why? Oh Why"

She said exasperated by her own clumsiness that had the red colour in her cheeks returning.

"They'll call back im sure"

Jacob replied grinning as he made the turn onto the school yard. As if by some hanus twist of fate that silver Volvo sat waiting, along with Carlisle Mercedes. She gulped seeing no one appear from the cars as Jacob stopped a few yard from them. Carlie slithered from the passenger seat as Jacob ran around to help her out.

"Well I guess you got you answer to who was calling"

Jacob said grinning as he stood between the Cullen's and Carlie blocking their view of her. Mostly for his own privacy though partly to antagonise the situation. Where was the fun in things going smoothly he asked?

"Yeah, great huh. I had better go. Erm Thank you for a great night Jacob"

She said in her soft voice that almost had Jacob turning to jelly inside. Nodding Jacob fancied his chances as his fingeres slid under his chin, lifting her face up as he pressed his lips against her cheek for a moment. There was a sudden blast of a car horn, as Jacob chuckled and nodded.

"I think they are unhappy. And not a problem I hope to take you out again some time… perhaps see you tomorrow? And its Jake, Jacob is only for when my father is mad."

He teased as he watched Carlie's face light up. She stumbled backwards but with in seconds Jake had a steady hand on her. Two more blasts of a horn came from the silver Volvo before Carlie plucked the phone from her pocket again. EDWARD, the letters read again she ignored it for a moment as she glared around Jake to the car.

"Erm… thanks Jake and yes I don't think I'm doing anything. Bye Jake"

She said as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him slightly. Again the horn blasted as they both chuckled. As they let go Carlie had the biggest smile on her face as Jacob started his truck again and took off from the parking lot. The phone in her hand rang and rang as she eventually answered. The receiver nearly blew her ear off of Edward's booming voice yelled for her to get into the silver Volvo. Carlie was hardly in the mood for Edward's attitude but noticing the sun she grinned again and made her way into the passenger seat.

Emmett and Carlisle sat behind the tinted windows trying not to yell for Carlie to get in with them. Edward had already blown a few ounces of sense ever hour past midnight and Emmett had to retrain him a few times from running to find her. With Edward constant pounding on the horn it was a good thing Alice was giving them a play by play over Emmetts cell.

Now the one thing no person want to see is the angry face of someone who you care about…especially when that person is a killer. Carlie sank happily into the Volvo a little flustered as she met Edwards imposing glare. She couldn't break the smile that formed on her lips as she sighed.


	9. Take Another Little Piece

For about the hundredth time in the past few days, Carlie hadn't a clue what was going on as the car sped from the school parking lot. Only human… yes, that was her exact problem. Her brain was too mixed up to realize just why Edward was upset, and it didn't help that she herself was starting to get into a twist about things. Her head dropped against the cool of the glass window as the sun shone into her eyes making her squint at the passing trees. Life, something she hadn't had a lot of time to live between moving but something that was slowly creeping up on her.

"What were you thinking? No phone call, no nothing." And so it began, Edward's voice filled with malice as Carlie just sighed.

Phoning home to say what a great time she was having wasn't on the top of her list. Between Jacob, sleeping and having fun with humans that didn't want to suck her blood, phoning the place she now considered a home was not a priority that was ranked high on her list. She also knew that Edward wasn't exactly happy about her choice to go to the party and of course, that was another reason for her not to phone home and anger him even more. Though that thought was best left for another day, as nothing she did seemed to be right by him.

"Look, what's your problem Edward? There was no set time to come home! I was in safer hands than with you! I'm alive and back with you so just think yourself lucky I am here." Carlie snapped back as she shuffled to face him, the anger she showed was not fading as her eyes fell upon the angels face.

Even though his eyes were transfixed on the road, Edward could clearly see Carlie's annoyance with the whole situation. Yes perhaps blasting the car horn had been an over reaction, but then his not knowing where she was and if she was ok… well that had driven him mad for what felt like a year or longer. Edward couldn't blame Carlie for being mad or even annoyed with him but she had no idea just how fast he found himself falling. Just how protective he felt and the lengths he was willing to go to see her safe.

Yes, the great Edward Cullen who majored in being the worlds most unfeeling and unhappy vampire had now found someone who changed him. That person was Carlie Platt. Human extraordinaire who seemed to find trouble where ever she could and was by no great means careful with her life. Maybe Edward's own knowledge of what Jacob Black really was had him so obviously playing the part of an over protective parent. Between Esme and himself, Carlie didn't stand a chance of being anything but protected. Though Carlisle had somehow managed to mellow Esme, he didn't do such a good job on Edward, even though he had spent a good while trying.

"You should have given us something to say you were ok, just one phone call." Edward told her firmly, using almost a fatherly tone with her. "My problem is you Carlie. You are careless and had everyone worried about you, and if you think that you were in safer hands, you're wrong"

Carlie was Edward's problem. She seemed to bring out the best and | the worst in him. The over baring, protective side that saw Carlie as a possession, something that should never leave him, became dominant, even as he tried to hide it and act as impassive as he humanly could, nothing took it away. Though the loving and caring side that would do anything she asked was constantly overpowered. Carlie was like his shining light, an angel that just wouldn't see how lost Edward had become.

"Don't use that tone with me… I'm not your daughter! And you mean I should have called you and told YOU just what I was doing?" She said as she shot a glare in his direction. "Careless Edward. Oh please I don't drive like a loon. And Jacob isn't wanting to drink my blood, how is he not safe?" She demanded.

Did she really expect him to answer that one? He truly wanted to spill everything he knew about the shape shifters, though he knew it wasn't his place. Perhaps he was over reacting to Carlie and her antics but he was only looking out for her best interests. Or Edward's interests that revolved heavily around Carlie. Either way a small beam of sun found his fingers that were curled around the wheel. They lit up like a Christmas tree.

His diamond skin reflected every piece of light, as if he had been licked by fire, his hand shot to the gear stick. Hiding from the sun as his eyes scanned the available area for humans, apart from the one who was sitting next to him.

"Look Carlie, yes, at least you should have told me, and you have no idea. You have no idea what I know, and then perhaps you will see one day just why I have been going out of my mind." He said sourly.

Being defiant in almost every way possible Carlie knew that for ever minute of her life, she wasn't going to phone Edward and give her location and what she was doing. She decided that he had gone too far, as her fist shot out towards his arm. Now to Edward, it was like being tickled by a feather, however, to Carlie, it was like punching a concrete wall as she yelped in a new found pain. Clutching her hand as she surveyed the damage, Carlie shuffled as far away from Edward as she could get. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried her best not to spill them in front of him as she felt the car take the sharp corner that led to the Cullens mansion, or in Carlie's mind, the palace.

"Better let Carlisle take a look at that before you do yourself any more damage," his voice holding a softer tone as he glanced towards her.

There was something new in his eyes, not anger, worry or fear, something else that Carlie just couldn't understand. She never had been good at reading people and Edward had managed to confuse her so much over the past few days, she couldn't make heads or tails of what he was feeling or even meaning. Now Edward was making more sense than he had in the past few minutes, though, since it was Edward's suggestion, Carlie was hell as like taking it. No, she wouldn't ask Carlisle to fix her hand. She wasn't even going to say anything about it to him. The wheels in Carlie's mind seemed to be ticking as Edward listened to her out right stupidity.

"Carlie, you don't have a choice. There are seven of us and one of you. There's no way you can get away with your stupid games." he began, starting to rant again.

Carlie tuned out for most of it, her ears wanting to bleed from the honey his voice carried and then the spite that followed with each word and sentence. With every word he spoke, her mind became more set on making his life as difficult as possible, and she wasn't going to tell Carlisle. His barrage continued as Carlie scrambled from the car as soon as it stopped, making a point of slamming the door as she watched Edward wince. Carlie had never seen anyone so attached to a car before, though she couldn't care less about it. Any damage to his car wasn't a concern of hers as she wanted to kick it to death just to annoy him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, and do something more worth your while?" She shouted as Edward was about to open the door to the house.

Edward nearly ripped the door off its hinges in a sudden fit of anger. His hands shaking as the handle buckled under the force Edward had suddenly put on it, but at the familiar sound of the Mercedes that raced towards them caused Edward to tense even more, eventually causing the handle to snap off. Carlisle and Emmett were less than seconds away, and Edward could hear the thoughts of his family and Esme who were starting to head towards the door and find out what the commotion was. His fist opened as the ball of metal that once was the door handle was shaped like his fist.

If Carlie had only know the fire she had just lit with in Edward, perhaps she would have kept quiet and not opened her mouth. Though his constant ramblings in the car only fueled her own selfish need to give as good as she got. Edward's movement was fast and fluid as it took Carlie a few seconds to realize she was suddenly pinned against the Volvo. Edward's hands on either side of her shoulders as his face was less than an inch from her own. Carlie could see his chest rise and fall erratically as she froze gazing at him for no reason at all; apart from she actually liked his closeness to her. The cooling effect he had began to make the air carry a chill.

His eyes were darker than usual, though oddly glazed over as Carlie began to desperately search for his intentions. His sweet smell began to make her head spin as she felt cool lips meet her own. For a lingering moment they stayed there as Carlie's heart seemed to skip several vital beats, she felt the coolness of his body chill the air as he stepped back.

Edward was suddenly over come with the burning that was stabbing at his throat. He couldn't breathe the air around him that was laden heavily with Carlie's scent. She smelled too good to be real and yet she was the ultimate off limits prize that he knew he couldn't have but wanted all the more. Edward looked at Carlie, her face covered with a dazed expression as he saw a hint of a smile.

"You are and always will be worth my while." Edward told her, his voice as sweet as honey again with no added spite or sarcasm.

Carlie couldn't speak as the Volvo was the only thing that held her upright. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it as she gasped, not realizing she had held her breath. She watched as Edward took off into the forest that lined the road. His shape disappeared into the darkness. She was left standing with barely enough strength to keep her knees from buckling underneath her as Emmett made his assent into the house that seemed more overbearing with every moment. Carlisle however seemed to be more concerned about her hand that she was holding tight to her chest. With out words, Carlisle began his fussing and before she knew it her hand seemed to be as good as new, only bruised. She rubbed a hand over her face as she looked at Carlisle who seemed to meet her gaze.

"I don't get it Carlisle. One minute he's nice and the next, well I just want to know is there something I don't get here or is this just Edward. He's Bi Polar right? Mad when you bit him?" She asked exasperated by Edward and all vampires in general.

How was she supposed to know what was going on when no one was telling her, Edward's mood changed more times than Alice changed her shoes … and that was a lot of shoes. Was it her fault she couldn't keep up with Edward's moods? It seemed everything she did angered, upset, or just generally displeased him. What could a girl do, when everything she did seemed to be met with either concern or anger because it wasn't right or she didn't do such and such. Whiplash was what if felt like, being thrown from one mood to another and then he kissed her… he had actually kissed her. Though he ran off, what was she supposed to think now.

Truly a pathetic situation to be in. Though, as Carlie looked at Carlisle, she saw even the seemingly unshakeable man appear to think. Carlisle's brow was furrowed and his fingers were slowly tapping at his thigh. Why did everyone have to think for questions she asked, it wasn't difficult unless Edward had some kind of medical problem. Life was never this difficult, simple explanations and easy outcomes she was used to that. Not the grey areas in between.

"Carlie, it's just Edward. It's been a long time since he has had a … friend and then having a human around the house. There has been a lot of sudden change around here. Edward does not take well to much change." His voice soft and caring like the one he used on his patients.

Carlisle turned Carlie to head inside towards Esme who stood watching the events unfold from the comfort of the doorway. Her feet were heavy as she looked at her mum, the sparkle in Esme's eyes that Carlie hadn't noticed before seemed to make her beauty all the more radiant. Her eyes stole a quick glance towards Carlisle and the same shining expression appeared on both of their faces. Truly a stomach churning thought for Carlie but it was the happiest she had seen Esme in a long time, and who could take that away.

Stopping just in front of Esme, she felt her hands on her shoulders. Esme seemed to be happy about something else too. Her first thought was Esme would announce that Carlisle and herself were getting married, but a quick glance at her fingers made her doubt that. Her second one was that they were staying with the Cullen's indefinitely. Now that was not all bad, though Carlie wasn't sure how much more of a moody Edward she could take. Though he was probably thinking the same about her, how much trouble and oblivious ways could Edward stand? Though she looked up to see Carlisle's face gazing at her mother.

"Carlie, I have some news about our house." Esme began as Carlie grinned, 'finally' she thought as Esme continued. "They finished it yesterday and we can move in now. Alice and Rose have been helping decorate so we are leaving the Cullen's in peace tonight."

The word leaving seemed to stick with her, no matter how much she loathed to say it or even think it. She liked the Cullens, even Edward who if she though more about it, she'd miss the most. Her face fell for a split second, long enough for both Carlisle and Esme to notice before her happy demeanor returned to her. Doing a hop and skip victory dance she tried to look as happy as she could before she spoke.

"That's champ mum, but what about Carlisle? And well you know… I mean it's unfair to you guys" She said as she bowed her head trying not to look at anyone.

Carlisle hardly seemed to be phased by the news as he shook his head softly. "We have things worked out Carlie, you know it's not unfair on us, it was unfair for you to be put in this situation. At least now you don't have to worry about us … or being our next meal. Though from what I have heard, you do smell delectable."

He teased as Carlie laughed. That was just the thing, being the next meal just didn't bother her anymore, however worrying was something Carlie did well like Esme her mother always did about her and even if the Cullens were on the other side of the road, Carlie would still worry about them. Letting go of a place where everyone… well almost everyone seemed to like you was not an easy thing to do. Though her thoughts were soon disrupted by the jangling of keys in Carlisle's hand as Esme walked towards the passenger side of the Mercedes.

"How about we go take a look at your new place? I'm sure things will be unpacked and sorted out by now. We told Alice and Rose to leave your things in your room for you to unpack the way you like." Carlisle explained as he turned Carlie towards the Mercedes.

Carlie was half dazed or crazed as she felt the sadness of leaving the Cullen's house. Typical her, she was finally getting to be able to be a little less reserved in her own place, and she was feeling sad for leaving a house full of vampires. Something for which all of a week or so ago she would have freely ran away, faster than she ever had run before. Maybe she was being stupid for her sudden mourning of a loss but there was a most definite pang of insecurity.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks, but there's really no method to the way my room looks." Carlie said. Well, it was mainly shove a few things here, a table there and olla done and dusted.

"Oh, you do know that mum designed the place… she did the last one too but then we had to move." She said saddened by that fact but then moving just seemed to come naturally; never staying anywhere longer than four years at the most.

Carlie saw the look of admiration and surprise in Carlisle's face as she caught a warning glare from her mother. Carlie knew that Esme hated having her accomplishments broadcast, but then it was Carlisle and who better to know than Carlisle.

"Let's go," Was the tart reply that made Carlisle smirk as Carlie laughed at her mother's apparent lack of interest in her own abilities.

The three made their way and sat in the relative comforts of Carlisle's Mercedes as Carlie sat nervously awaiting the site of her new home.

* * *

Thanks to **R** for all your help!


End file.
